


A way to forget

by DanaEliza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission you just need a way to get your mind off of things and Levi knows exactly how to do that. Not that Erwin minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to forget

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for my current favourite pairing of SNK, Eruri! Written for Erwin's birthday, but since I am gone on his birthday and can't upload it then, I'll just do it now :)

The door was locked and the clicking of boots against the stone floor told Erwin that he was walking his way. Before he knew it his chin was lifted up, forcing him to look away from the papers scattered on his desk and gaze up into dark eyes. Lips captured his in a fiery kiss, teeth clashed and a tongue was pushed inside his mouth. Erwin knew what was going to come and he wouldn't resist one bit.

Normally it would be Erwin to seek Levi out, letting his hand wander under table and give the corporal's thigh a soft squeeze, just so the other knew what his intentions were. But on days like these it was Levi who came to him. They had just gotten back from a mission and as all the ones before it had been a failure and of course it bothered Levi, just as much as it bothered Erwin. But the commander knew it was only a matter of time before Levi came to find him and somewhere he really loved that. He felt wanted, needed even. He was the only one Levi had ever come to for this. And Levi was a lot more forceful than Erwin ever was.

Hands had already tugged away his jacket and were now frantically working on the many straps of his gear, all the while Levi's lips were still on Erwin's, tongue sloppily roaming around and claiming his mouth. Erwin kept his hands still, knowing they would only get slapped away if he dared to touch. Levi was in control now and there was nothing he could say about it.

Angrily Levi tried to rip the straps off, but the leather never budged. His hands were shaking as he worked on every buckle, his need seeping through his movements. It seemed the corporal had waited a little longer than usual before he came to find Erwin.

The kiss broke and the dark eyes moved down to see what he was working on, clear annoyance visible now. 'That stupid Hanji and her talks about those titans,' he growled out and now Erwin understood why he was even more agitated and why his need had grown to this extent. He had been held up. And had been forced to talk about subjects he really didn't enjoy. But Erwin wouldn't comment, because nothing he would say would make it better and he was afraid Levi might handle him even rougher then. He did not mind it, as long as there wasn't any apparent pain involved.

Finally all the straps had come loose and Erwin lifted himself up out of his desk chair a little for Levi to pull the gear off. The next thing to go was his boots and for a moment Levi struggled with pulling them off. Throwing them to the side the corporal grumbled something under his breath. Apparently this wasn't his day or something… Nothing worked along. Well, Erwin was being very compliant, wasn't he?

His bolo tie was yanked off and then Levi started to work on the buttons off his shirt. All the while Erwin had been staring at Levi's face, seeing his expression slowly softening when everything happened the way he wanted. His hands had stopped shaking and the same, almost bored expression was back on his face. Levi's nerves had calmed down and he was determined to just strip Erwin down and have the commander bare in front of him.

Once the buttons were undone, Levi let his hands slide over Erwin's muscular chest, feeling the roughness off his body and the steady heartbeat. The cold pale hands then pushed the shirt over Erwin's shoulders and let it slip down until he could discard it to the side. Leaning forward Levi let his lips slide over the side of Erwin's neck, his hands moving down over his stomach towards the front of his pants.

A shiver ran through Erwin's body when his cold fingers slipped inside for a moment as he unbuttoned his pants. Levi's body always felt a little colder than his own, but Erwin liked that difference. Especially after they spent the night together and the corporal crawled very close to him in his sleep, because he had been cold. Not something Erwin had to repeat in the morning, because Levi did not like to cuddle. But that didn't mean Erwin wouldn't take advantage of the situation when Levi did when he was unconscious.

The tight white pants were shimmied off his legs and Levi made sure to take off his boxers straight away as well. No need to waste any time. Very pleased with Erwin now being fully nude, Levi took a moment to study him as he stood in front of the commander. His hair was still perfectly slicked to the side, but Levi would make work of that later. His eyes were already a bit clouded with lust, the anticipation of what was going to be next very clear. His lips were just parted slightly, his breathing just a bit quickened. Chest rising and falling with every breath intake. Muscles in his abdomen tightening a little when Levi's eyes moved lower and lower. And finally a half hard length showing off that this bit of rough undressing had him turned on nonetheless.

It was then that Levi started to undress. Pulling off his jacket first and letting it fall to the floor. The buckles came off a little easier than Erwin's had, mostly because he was focused on entertainment rather than getting naked as fast as possible. There was no need to rush. Not with how Erwin followed every move his nimble fingers made, clasp after clasp released from its hold.

In the meantime Erwin tried organising his desk, stacking papers and putting it all into drawers, because he knew what Levi wanted next, but it was hard when he wanted to watch Levi more than anything. The gear now landed on the stone floor with a hard clang, the metal clasps hitting it rather roughly. Not that Levi cared. He was too engrossed in his task at hand. Tugging off his cravat he let that fall down too, already working on the buttons of his own shirt before it hit the ground.

As more skin got exposed, Erwin's need to touch got bigger and bigger. He was not allowed without permission, he knew that, but seeing the milky white skin almost completely unblemished. How the corporal did that was still a mystery to him. Erwin could only see the faint outline of the gear he had previously worn while Erwin's gear was forever pressed into his skin.

A choked gasp escaped his lips when the shirt too was gotten rid of and the pants were already unbuttoned. Pushing them down, he let the white fabric pool around his feet. Levi stepped out of them, now finally completely exposed. Grabbing his own length he stroked it until it was fully hard and only then walked towards Erwin again, who had thoroughly enjoyed the little show. It hadn't been overly sexy and Levi didn't pull any faces that would make someone just want to grab him and throw him onto the desk. It was all about that little glint in those dark orbs that kept asking him, you want this to come off, don't you?

Just before Levi reached Erwin, he leaned down and opened one of the bottom drawers, pulling out a very familiar looking bottle of lube. Erwin always kept it there, just in case. It was placed on the desk delicately and then ignored again. It was just a precaution. Now they wouldn't have to bother with finding it later.

One leg was swung over Erwin's and the other followed suit, the commander now trapped between Levi's body and the back of his chair. The corporal's erection was slightly pressed against Erwin's stomach, but he ignored that for now. Now that he finally had Levi in his lap, he knew he was allowed to touch. Or maybe it was more like a demand. Lips were attached to the junction between Levi's neck and his shoulder, sucking on it lightly as his hands moved around the corporal's body until they finally touched those soft pale cheeks.

A content sigh escaped Levi's lips as he leaned into the touch. This was what he had been craving the whole day already. After they had gotten back from the mission and they had been called many things by the villagers again, he just needed to forget. All the people they had lost, how many had gotten injured, but mostly how the mission was a failure once again. Nothing had changed. They had not covered more grounds. Had not taken over anything yet. But he knew eventually Erwin's plan would work, he trusted him enough for that.

Erwin's lips had moved up a little, leaving a mark on the side of Levi's neck. Thankfully he could cover it up with his cravat, otherwise the commander would've gotten a beating. Afterwards probably, because the lips felt too good now. The way the tongue lapped at his abused skin caused Levi to shiver. And then those hands… Still moving over his ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly, spreading them apart. He just wanted to move this along and to get fucked until everything was forgotten, to put it bluntly. Erwin knew this and still he took everything too slow, because that was what the commander liked. Taking his time until Levi was ready to just fall apart.

Suddenly one hand left his ass and Levi knew what it was going for. Putting his own arms around Erwin's neck he pulled the commander into another kiss, groaning softly when he felt a cold wet finger slide over his ass crack. Pushing his tongue inside Erwin's mouth, he showed off just what he wanted the commander to do. Just push it in and make him feel alive.

And then it slipped in. Breaking the kiss Levi groaned again, pushing his hips down on the intruding finger just to feel more of it. Pain he hadn't felt in a long time. He was used to this, loved the feeling of being filled up.

Not waiting on Erwin to start moving his fingers, Levi started to fuck himself on it, moving up and down, soft gasps leaving his lips. 'Another,' he breathed out and Erwin complied gladly, his own hips bucking up in need. This was just so… hot. The way Levi seemed to need this so badly. Not even being able to wait for more. It was all about the pleasure now and Levi groaned out again when the second finger was wriggled in, Erwin now taking the liberty to scissor him as Levi still kept on pushing his hips down on the fingers.

The third finger was something Levi thought he didn't need, but it was the one thing Erwin always fought over and always won as well. He wouldn't say that he was very huge, but having the extra finger just made everything a lot smoother and easier once they took it to the next level.

So it wasn't long before Levi got annoyed again and hissed. 'Just put it in or I'm just going to do it with two.' And Levi hadn't even said it or the third one was indeed pushed in. Probably a bit too rough with the way Levi growled a little, but the corporal had asked for it. And it didn't keep Levi from thrusting himself down on the fingers.

While Levi was still thoroughly enjoying Erwin's fingers, the commander had been stroking his own length, slicking it up with the lube to be ready for what Levi would demand any second now. His lust filled blue eyes were glancing up at the corporal. Watching how the eye lashes fluttered whenever a thrust hit just the right spot. Lips parted to let out soft gasps and groans whenever he pushed himself down. And then the flushed cheeks, showing off that even Levi's pale skin could hold a bit of colour.

Without a word Levi lifted himself up high enough so that the fingers slipped out and Erwin knew what to do next. Holding onto Levi with both hands placed on either hip he braced himself. The long nimble fingers were wrapped around his length and Levi moved a bit forward, making his stretched hole align perfectly with the head of Erwin's erection.

Their eyes met for a moment and with one last sigh Levi sunk himself down Erwin's entire length. Both men reacted the same to the sudden feeling of either being filled up or feeling the walls clench around him. Groaning out and throwing their head backs as both their eyes closed. Even with the prepping they had done, they needed a moment, just to get used to the feeling and relishing in it. Erwin still couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

And then Levi was moving again. His hands tightly grasped Erwin's shoulders, using them as leverage to move himself up and then he slid down on Erwin's length again. He repeated this action a few times, making Erwin feel completely powerless as the corporal kept thrusting himself down on him. But Levi didn't seem satisfied when he suddenly started rolling his hips as he moved up a little, his walls clenching down a little extra and forcing more noises to rumble up from Erwin's throat. He wasn't sure if Levi was teasing him or really just finding a better way to fuck himself on Erwin's cock.

Hips were moved back a little and Levi had to lean forward a little to keep his body close to Erwin's, but then when he moved his body down again, he had finally found the right position. Groaning out he buried his face in Erwin's neck, wrapping his arms around it once more as he picked up a nice and fluent pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated through the room, drowning out every noise the two men made on their own. The temperature had risen a bit ever since they started, the smell of sex definitely lingering in the air. But it wasn't like they cared. Most people were aware of what they did behind closed doors and never questioned it. Who could blame them for needing such release and who better than someone you completely trusted? And who could make you forget about everything else so easily.

Their minds were now only filled with the other. How the other's body felt against their own and how the delicious sounds the other made turned them on even more.

Levi's pace turned more frantic, barely able to keep it even. The need he had felt all day was definitely coming out now. His nails dug deep into Erwin's skin and his sounds became more audible. Erwin wanted to tell him to calm down and enjoy it a little longer. But as soon as he opened his mouth, Levi slammed himself down hard just to silence him. He was not going to delay it, not going to postpone his orgasm until Erwin was ready for it.

Reaching for his own length he started stroking it frantically, trying to keep up with his own pace. Still having his face buried in Erwin's neck, he suddenly bit down hard, groaning around the flesh as his orgasm suddenly hit him. Walls clenched down hard and Levi's complete body went rigid. It was then that Erwin needed to start moving so that Levi could ride out his own orgasm.

Falling completely limp in Erwin's arms, Levi showed that he was spent and that Erwin finally could do whatever he wanted. Not that he minded that Levi had taken control, but the corporal was not leaving without him having come as well.

Lifting him up by his hips Erwin stood up and laid his body on the now empty desk. Levi stared up at Erwin as he waited for him to continue, his hand still lazily playing with his now softening cock as he made sure he was completely empty. This was a look he liked on Erwin. The complete surrender was nice, but the way he slowly pulled back out of him and then slammed in hard made his face retort in such beautiful ways. Of course Levi liked Erwin's body, but the fact that Erwin liked his body as well was even better.

His hairdo getting messier with every thrust and the chapped lips parted to let out groan after groan was something Levi watched gladly. That's why he didn't mind coming earlier, because he got to see this. Now he could focus better and see how the whole world disappeared for Erwin, except for him. Erwin always did his best to keep his eyes open and look at Levi, making sure he was okay, but also making sure he was still there.

His length twitched inside of Levi and he opened his legs a little further as an invite. Come inside me, it said. And Erwin gladly would. Leaning forward to kiss Levi again he groaned loudly, muffling his own sounds. His thrusts became erratic and his body shook, barely able to keep him upright.

Reaching forward Levi grabbed a hold of Erwin's ass and pulled him in as deep as he could, keeping him completely still as he came deep inside of Levi. A shudder ran through Erwin's body when Levi finally released him and he slowly pulled out, falling backwards in his chair, unable to keep standing up.

Erwin watched his cum dribble as both men tried to catch their breath. They stayed like that for a while, one lying on top of the desk and the other in the chair behind it. But Levi's goal had been reached. He was definitely not thinking of what had happened before, but was only relishing in everything he had just felt.

And then the moment was over. Levi sat back up and flung himself off the desk, put on his clothes and before Erwin knew it he was walking towards the door already. If there was something Levi wasn't good at, it was the after sex moment. But Erwin knew this and also knew how to deal with it.

'I expect to see you in my bedroom when I get off work. Make sure you are there in time.' He then glanced up from his own redressing, seeing how Levi had stilled right in front of the door to listen to further orders. 'I still have an extra pair of clothing for you, so you don't need to bring anything,' he added.

And with that said Levi knew he was dismissed in a way. 'Thank you,' he replied softly and then disappeared through the door, already planning on how to get ready for a night together. He would need to bathe first and get rid of these clothes. Maybe he could use Erwin's bath tub…

As Levi finally left Erwin smiled lightly, knowing they would never get to the point where they admitted their feelings. But this was enough for the both of them, because sleeping over at the other's place meant more to them than they would ever admit.


End file.
